What We Shouldn't Feel
by MaxThundermanLovesMe
Summary: There's a difference between right & wrong. A difference they both know. But here they are, drawn together like magnets. Damn their confused hormones.


A/N: I own nothing but a computer and a plot.

_**(Phoebe's/Max's ((depending the POV)) heart/rebellious side/hormones, **__Phoebe's/Max's sensible/brain/good ((Come on, we all know Max has one… sometimes.)) side.) _

Phoebe's POV

"Come on Pheebs! Let's go have fun, we never have fun!" Max begged.

"No, I'm good here." I laughed and began reading my magazine. I felt something cold hit the back for my neck and I turned around. "Max." I groaned. His laughed carried down the hallway. "I'm not going to let him get to me, I'm not going to let him get to me, I'm not going to let him-" Another snowball hit the back of my head. "That's it!" I shouted, running out of the classroom.

"Max!" I shouted. Another snowball hit my chest. "A snowball, in school? How did he do it?" He said, freezing water from the water fountain. "Max you got to watch out, someone could see you using your powers." I warned, looking around. "No one's here, which is a shame because their missing this." He threw another snowball. "You want to have fun Max?" I shouted, going into the girls' bathroom. I froze some water and brought out the 6 snowballs in my arms. "How's this for fun!" I threw one at him, hitting him in the face. "Eat snow!"

"Wow, nice shot." He complimented. "Thank you." We went onto an all-out war. I chased him down, and vice versa. I threw snow at him and he used the same snow to hit me back. He jumped and rolled. "Haha!' He looked accomplished. I threw a snowball at his face. I sat down on the snow covered step and laughed. Max took a couple of different looks at me and smiled, and began laughing.

"Hey you didn't make your snowballs out of toilet water, did ya?" He asked me, a smile on his face. "Just this one." I answered, throwing it at him. He scrunched his face up in a cute way and rubbed his eyes. _What did I just think?! _I asked myself. _**That Max was cute. Common, admit it! **_This argument with myself lasted for about two seconds. "Smile." I said cheerfully, taking a picture. "Do not post that." He demanded. "Really, don't post this where everyone can see us using our powers?" I asked sarcastically.

"That and I told everyone you're not my sister." He told me. I looked at him. "Hey wasn't today apple pie day?" He asked, trying to change the subject. "Please, I'm not going to break into the cafeteria to get-" "They have ice cream." He interrupted. "Race ya there!" I shouted, getting up.

After some really good pie, me and Max went home to his lair… room place. The question that was bugging my mind _'Why did he tell everybody I wasn't his sister?' _lingered in my mind, but I pushed it aside. We just hung out until we heard: "Billy in the hole!"

Nora landed on top of him. "Wait, why are you and Max hanging out?" Nora asked. "Yeah, and not fighting?" Billy added. "You see it too? Good, I thought I was losing it." The rabbit exclaimed.

"We actually had fun today." I said, smiling at Max. "Yeah, turns out, if no one else is at school, Phoebe's alright." Max said looking at me. I thought about it. "Anyhow, we were getting along." I turned the screen. "Look." I told my younger siblings, the picture of Max on it. "Snow? In school? No way." Billy took out his phone. "Pic pic." And he took a picture.

"A pic pic?" Nora asked him. "Yeah, it's a picture of a picture." Billy shrugged. "That's not a thing." Nora crossed her arms. They reminded me of me and well… the boy that's been in my mind all day. "Then how did I just do it?" He sassed her.

Nora rolled her eyes, and looked back at the picture. "What's that, up there, on the wall?" I squinted at the picture. "Yeah Max, what is that?" I asked him.

He turned the screen a bit and zoomed in. "Oh no. Is that?" I started. "It is." Max confirmed. "A security camera!" I panicked. "The school got a pic pic of you? See Nora, it's catching on." Billy told Nora.

"Oh no, this is bad! This is really, really bad! You see? This is what happens when I have fun with you." I glared at Max and jumped back onto his bed. "Okay, everyone just relax. Yes, the camera caught us using our super powers, but this is an easy fix, alright? We just have to break into the school," He started.

"Break into the school?" I questioned. "Look, the school records say that the security footage is kept in the principal's office." He looked at me.

It was warm by him, but I ignored my obviously confused hormones. "Oh, so now we're also breaking into the principal's office?" I asked. "Fun right?" He shot me his sexy smirk. _No no no no no quit thinking like that! _I shouted at myself the same time Nora and Billy said yes. "No not fun!" I told Max, distressed. "I miss snowball Phoebe." He told me, shaking my shoulder.

His hand was warm and sent electricity down my arm. He smelt nice. _Stop! _I continued shouting at my hormones and stomach. "Look. These are simple hard drives." He told me, walking away. Good, now I could think more clearly. _Did I just admit that Max makes it so I can't think straight? __**Yeah. **__Shut up. _

He grabbed something off his weird desk. "And we're going to erase them with this baby." He pulled something out of a bag. "What's that, a magic wand?" Nora asked him. Max came back over to me and his scent engulfed me. I cleared my throat quietly. Max looked at her. "I'm not a magician." He shook his head. Nora looked at Billy. "That's exactly what a magician would say." Billy nodded.

I smiled softly, but wiped it off my face. "It a degasser magnet and we're going to use it to erase the security footage in the principal's office." Max explained, ignoring Nora's comment. "Sounds like a heist. We want in." Billy nodded again.

"Me too! I'll take out the guards!" The rabbit said. "Woah, woah, woah, no one's taking out anyone." I turned to Max. "We don't need your help." I told everyone- excluding Max of course.

"But we're superheroes! We need action!" She told us. "Billy is getting soft." She jabbed her thumb at Billy. "Max," He said rubbing his hands together. "Where did you get this moisturizer?" He asked seriously. "That's my scab ointment!" The rabbit looked pissed. "Whatever it is, it's fantastic!" He smiled widely.

"Look, if you guys want to help… you can cover for us, tell mom and dad we're going to the mall. " Max suggested.

"Oooohhh! Mom and dad, can I take them out?" "No! You have to get that rabbit under control." I told Max going upstairs.

We changed into black clothes. _**Max looks hot in his. **__Shut. Up. _We snuck out and got into the car. "Come on Max." I mumbled, driving.

When we got there, Max started working on the door. "This goes against everything I stand for." |He told me. "What, breaking in?" I asked him hopefully. _**You do know that if you weren't breaking in, Max wouldn't be in that sexy shirt that shows his muscles off. **_"Phoebe." Max sounded annoyed _**(A/N: Yes, I know this is getting a little out of the episode, but she's been spacing off a bit…)**_ "Sorry, what did you say?" I jumped. "No, going to school twice in one day." At least he sounded a little less annoyed now.

I rolled my eyes but kept watch. "Now, if one of us are in trouble, the code word is Porcupine." He told me. "Porcupine, got it." I said looked back down at him. He eyes glistened under the moonlight. _Now you're just being cheesy. __**Like you weren't thinking the same thing. **_"Alright, watch and learn Phoebe." He told me. "Breaking and entering requires…" I stopped listening and opened the front door. I took the listening part of his stethoscope, and spoke into it. Maybe this was just an excuse to look into his beautiful eyes, maybe not. _**It is. **__Not. _"It's already open." I told him, walking in.

"I-I loosened it for ya." He tried to cover it up, walking in with me. I looked in. "I figured out why the door was open." Cowboys and girls were everywhere.

Western music was playing in the background. "Country Western Dance Club? At our school?" He questioned.

I huffed. "We have to get out of here before someone sees us." I told him. Our secretary caught us before we could. "Too late, you two are busted." "Hedgehog, possum… uh… armadillo?" I tried. "Porcupine?" He tried.

"That's the one." I said pointing at him. "I know exactly why you two are here." She told us.

My palms started sweating. "Okay, so you know our secret, just _please _don't tell anyone, our parents will be so mad at us." I asked her. "For liking a good hoedown?" She asked confused. "No for- LOVING a good hoedown." I covered. Max nodded. "Yes, our parents are very anti-hoedown." He added. "Well your secret's safe with me! Let's go get you kids some duds!" She exclaim. "Yee-ha." Max said nervously.

I looked at Max. "I think I liked her better as crazy bird lady." She led us to the one place we needed to go. "Wow, you must be important to have a key to the _principal's office._" He looked me dead in the eye. "I am! I'm his right wing, tweet tweet." He giggled and opened the door. "And she's back."

"Look, the security system, we just need to erase-" Before Max could finish his train of thought, she pulled out some clothes. She made us go get changed, and get ready to dance. I got into my outfit, and if I do say so myself, looked cute. _**No, you want Max to- holy shit, Sexy Boy, 3 o'clock! **_I looked and Max came out, fussing with his tie. I stared for a moment. "Here, let me help." I said softly, moving his hands out of the way. I didn't look into his eyes the entire time, and I grabbed his hat from his hands. I put it on his head and took a step back. "Perfect." I smiled.

We walked into the gym. "Could this get any worse?" He whispered to me.__I shrugged. "It's about to. Ms. Williams, Max wants to dance with you!" I called over. "Get on partner!" Ms. Williams said in a fake accent. She came over and linked arms with Max. He looked sorta scared. "What are you doing?" He asked me hastily. "Trust me, I have an idea." I told him. I walked up, onto the stage.

I swallowed back my stage fright. "Howdy everybody!" They cheered and clapped. Max looked a little worried. "Put a little love in your giddy and scoot in your boogie because here's the latest moves!" And I started the stereo again. Max glared at me slightly. "So grab a partner, dozy doe, spin them around and here we go!" I announced. Max looked annoyed. "Chicken in the outhouse, ten feet wide, step to the left and do the slide. Now raise your hands up in the air, and walk in circles to the county fair." Max looked a little, but for once followed orders. "Swing your partner round and round, take your keys and throw them down." Max got a look of smugness on his face. Finally, he caught on! "Flap your elbows, slap your thighs, hen in the outhouse and cover your eyes." Max covered his eyes too. "Not you Max!" I told him. He looked confused then made a 'oh!' face and picked up Ms. Williams keys.

He threw them to me and I caught them. "Wow everybody that was fun, sorry to say but this gals done!" I laughed a bit. Everyone, even Max clapped and cheered. We both started walking out. "Not so fast twinkle toes!" Ms. Williams said, grabbing Max. "What do I do?" He asked me. "Let her lead." I smirked and walked out.

_**I wish it was me he was dancing with. **__Shut up Phoebe, then you wouldn't have the keys! _I had a mental argument with myself all the way to the office. I unlocked the door and went in, flipping on the switch. "You are good Phoebe Thunderman!" I told myself quietly, going over to the computer. I opened the case. "Nora!" I muttered, walking out. I called Billy's phone and had an argument with Nora. I groaned and ran out. I watch Max dance. He was really good; I kind of want to dance with him now. _Not the time. __**Nora and Billy will be a couple of minutes. Plus, looked at how hot he is! **__No he is my brother, my twin! __**And you still don't want to kiss him? **_I blushed a bit, but ignored my dark side. Yeah, even I have a dark side, deal with it.

I imagined myself hand in hand with Max, dancing. After… TWO trips, I finally got it. Ms. Williams showed up. I began ranting. "I never had a doubt! Come on, let's go, step on it!" I ushered them out.

Nora knocked over pencils. "And the pencils!" I groaned. We picked them up and got out. "Uhhh." I poked my head in and threw Max the keys, giving a thumbs up. Nora and Billy had gone home. WE came up with excuses and everything. And now dad wants a cat… weird. "Come on, seriously. You had fun." Max told me. "Yeah, especially since I took a picture of you and Ms. Williams dancing." I grinned. _**(A/N: Now it's out of the episode so… ooe?) **_"Give me that!" He told me. "Not before I post it!" I grinned wider. "Come on Phoebe, this isn't fun!" He begged.

I ran up the stairs and to my room. He followed me and hurt his feet along the way. I jumped onto my bed, and he sat on me.

"Answer my question." Yes, it started bugging me again. "What question?" He asked annoyed. "Why are you telling people we aren't related?" I asked him softly.

I looked down. "Am I that embarrassing?" "Phoebe, that's what you're worried about?" He asked me softly, coming up in front of me.

He held my chin between his thumb and his pointer finger. "Because that's not it."

I let my eyes meet his. "Then what is it?"

"Phoebe." He breathed. He rolled off me and beside me, then carried me to his lair. We were silent the entire way. "I told people that we weren't related so I could do this in public and make it so it didn't look weird and wrong." I was confused. "What?" I asked.

He didn't say anything, but lent down and kissed me. Full on the lips. This should be the worst first kiss ever, this should feel wrong. This should never happen, and never happen again. But… everything that it should be is everything that is not. This is the best first kiss ever, it feels so right. This is happening, and I want it to happen again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist.

When we pulled back, I kept my eyes closed. Max's soft laughter filled the air around us. "Why are your eyes still closed?" He asked me, humor in his voice. "Because if I open them, you'll be gone." I whispered, a tear rolling down my cheek. "Hey, hey, hey." He said, wiping it away. "I'm not going anywhere." He whispered, holding me close to him. And we fell asleep like that.

3rd Perspective

"Well, this is interesting…" The rabbit snickered. "Something to tell the league." He watched the two teens for a couple of moments before finding the secret passage and hopped along the street, towards the secret location.


End file.
